


A Loyal Friend

by Aceofstars16



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: After season one, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what to tag this as, Just some Ruddiger comforting Varian, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: After his failed attempts to free his father with Rapunzel's hair, Varian has never felt more hopeless, but even in prison, he isn't entirely alone.





	A Loyal Friend

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr post](https://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/188433222648/a-loyal-friend)

It was cold. And wet. And…sticky? Pretty much just terrible in general. But then again, it was a prison. It’s not like they were supposed to be comfortable.

Hugging himself a little tighter, Varian tried not to think about all that had just happened. Kidnapping the queen, finally getting Rapunzel’s hair to free his dad, failing once again. The image of the princess hugging her family burned in his head. It wasn’t _fair_. How come she got the happy ending and all he got was this? Freezing in a cell, feeling more hopeless than he ever had in his life.

The sound of pattering paws on the hard floor alerted him to something trying to worm its way into his cell. Pressing himself up against the wall, he couldn’t help but remember the sickness that rats had once brought to Old Corona. But a moment later, he saw a familiar ringed tail and he let out a breath of relief.

Reaching down, Varian scooped up his raccoon and placed him in his lap. “You know…I didn’t think you were going to come back…” As soon as he had been brought into the prison, Ruddiger had scrambled off of his shoulders and run away. And Varian hadn’t blamed him, this place sucked. No animal would want to stay here, aside from rats. But now he was back and-

“Hey, what do you have there?”

Ruddiger was holding something in his paw, and he placed it on Varian’s lap. It was wrapped in plastic, just a small little thing, but it was the last thing Varian had expected to see. Especially here. But there it was – candy.

“Where did you get this?”

Tilting his head, Ruddiger chirped and what looked like a smile grew on his mouth. Then he curled up in a ball, though he continued to watch Varian.

For a moment, Varian just stared at the raccoon, then he carefully picked up the candy and unwrapped it before putting it in his mouth. As soon as he did, he felt guilty that he hadn’t tried to break it in half and give some to Ruddiger.

“Sorry buddy, I wasn’t thinking.” Running a hand down Ruddiger’s back, Varian sighed and sucked on the candy. If he closed his eyes, maybe he could pretend he was a kid again. He wasn’t in a cell, he was in a cold room, waiting for a fire to be made. His dad wasn’t stuck in amber, he was collecting firewood from outside. Black rocks weren’t threatening anyone, his village was safe.

For a moment, he almost felt content, almost felt happy. Then a cough sounded from one of the other cells and reality rushed back in. Despite wanting to be mad, wanting to hold onto the anger he felt from everything, Varian could feel tears building in his eyes. It wasn’t _right_. It wasn’t _fair_…

A cold nose pressed up against Varian’s cheek and he blinked a few times to clear his eyes. Ruddiger was looking at him, head tilted, as if he was worried about him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Varian reached forward and pulled Ruddiger close to his chest, something he had only done once before – after he had found his dad in the amber. Warmth radiated from his pet, his friend…the only friend he had left.

“Thanks buddy…” he whispered quietly as he lied down on the lumpy mattress and closed his eyes. A tear fell down his face. His heart felt hollow, broken. He didn’t see how any of this could ever get better, but as a tail wrapped around his hand, he found the smallest traces of a smile growing on his face. At least he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching "Day of the Animals" I just...really wanted to write some Ruddiger comforting Varian? And what better time than after the season one finale? Also, I know Andrew is/was Varian's cellmate, but let's just say for the sake of this fic that they didn't share a cell right away? xD


End file.
